


delicacies

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Date, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Deke invites his grandparents on a double date with him and Snowflake.
Relationships: Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons, Deke Shaw/Snowflake, Fitz & Simmons & Deke & Snow, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	delicacies

Jemma stepped into the kitchen to make a cup of tea and froze.

Deke was already in the kitchen, a bunch of things all over the counters: whipped cream, mini marshmallows, sour cream…

“Uhm, Deke?” She tried to keep her horror from her face.“What are you making?”

He turned and beamed at her.“Salad!”

Jemma blinked at him, at his ingredients, back at Deke.“None of these are salad things, Deke.”

“Ya-huh,”he said. He held out his smartphone to show her a recipe online.“See? The Minnesota Five Cup Salad. It’s a salad.”

“Honey, no. Just no.” She looked around the kitchen, taking stock of what they had.“How about we make a fruit salad?”

Deke thought about that for a few seconds and then asked,“Is a fruit salad picnic food?”

“I’d say it is,”Jemma replied.“Are you having a picnic?”

“Yeah, Snow’s never been to a lake before so I’m taking her. The internet says I should bring a picnic.”

Jemma made herself smile at that. Snowflake wasn’t all that bad, now that she’d finally accepted that stabbing people was not an acceptable social interaction among Terrans. She was good for Deke, really. She made him happy, and didn’t that matter most?

“That’s sweet of you,”she said.

He beamed at her.“Hey, you and Bobo should come, too!”

Jemma prided herself on her excellent preparation. Sadly, she had no excuse prepared for such a suggestion.

Well, Fitz would just have to deal with the spontaneous double date, then…

Fitz sat on the picnic blanket, the bright spring sun making him feel pleasantly drowsy, and wondered why he’d never thought to take Jemma on a picnic.

Probably because their lives had been falling from one disaster into the next these past few years. Best not to dwell on that.

There was no point in it, especially not when Jemma and Deke were just spreading out the contents of the picnic baskets on the blanket. And there they were: prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwiches that he knew would have just a touch of pesto aïoli.

His mouth watered at the sight but he waited; Deke was setting everything up rather meticulously and he didn’t want to ruin it. This was his first picnic, he knew. And his first real date, he suspected.

Finally, Deke nodded, happy with their work.“Tuck in!”

Fitz went straight for a sandwich. So did Snowflake.

Her eyes widened as she took a bite and she wolfed the whole sandwich down before Fitz had finished half.

“This is amazing!” She grabbed a second, eating it slowly, savouring every bite.“Is it one of your Terran delicacies?”

“Just one of Jemma’s,”Fitz said, earning him a smile from his wife.

“Deke helped make them,”she said.

Snowflake grinned at them all, then took another bite.“Now this, _this,_ is a delicacy worthy of being called that. The last time I was told something was a delicacy, it was Xandarian snail.” She pulled a face.“Too slimey.”

Fitz chuckled and took another sandwich, too.

Maybe Snow wasn’t that crazy, after all.


End file.
